


Home

by alafaye



Series: 2017 December works [57]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Draco comes home after two long days at St. Mungo's to a Christmas surprise.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 19 of the newyearcntdown challenge and the prompt 'midnight'. Written for day 5 of the slythindor100 challenge. The photo used was of a [romantic bath](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/alafaye/10566570/149566/149566_900.jpg). And finally for the prompt of 'Christmas bonus' for dracoharry100.

Draco yawned as he opened the front door, feeling weary right down inside his soul. Two double shifts should be illegal; if only there hadn't been an outbreak of Wizarding Pox and just before Christmas no less. Draco shook out his coat from the snow that had started falling... Oh, he didn't even know anymore. He dropped his bag, coat, and scarf on the floor just past the door, enough to not be a trip hazard; his shoes followed.

He walked past the kitchen and sitting room, heading straight for bed, when he realized that the lights were on in the bathroom.

He double backed and leaned around the door frame. Inside, their bathtub was filled with a bubble bath and candles were lit all around it. A bucket of champagne sat on the floor next to it.

"Evening," Harry said behind him.

Draco turned, smiling. "Hi."

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and breathed in deeply. "You're off duty?"

Draco leaned forward, feeling his body finally start to relax. "Not even on call unless they get another fifty patients. I got the guarantee from the hospital chairman himself."

"Good," Harry whispered. "I have been waiting for six hours. Midnight! When you were supposed to be home for your Christmas bonus."

Draco winced. "I'm sorry? My Christmas bonus?"

"You're lucky you're so handsome," Harry said. He squeezed Draco's waist. "Strip. Bath. We'll pretend it's still midnight on Christmas. That we had a lovely lunch with our families and watched the kids open their presents even though they adamantly swear that they don't want any now that they are grown up."

Draco took a deep breath. "It was a good day, then?"

"It would have been the best," Harry said. "If only someone had been there." Harry let go of Draco to give him a gentle nudge in to the bathroom. "Strip. I want to give you your bonus gift."

Draco bit his lip. "And then?"

"If you behave, I'll give you the rest of it," Harry said. "But only if you behave."

Draco smiled and started unbuttoning his shirt. "I'll be on my best behavior."

Harry chuckled. Draco smiled; this was what he needed more than anything. To see his husband, comfortable and happy. He looped his fingers in Harry's belt loops and pulled him close for a kiss.

"So finish it for me," Draco said against Harry's lips. "It's midnight. We spent the day with our family."

Harry grinned. "We come home, exhausted but elated. And finally it's just us. You're asking if we can just go to bed and sleep off all that food. I push you into the bathroom instead. Inside, I left your Christmas bonus. An evening together, just like when we got married. Bubbles and champagne and soft kisses exchanged well past midnight. Close and warm even though it's cold outside our little bubble."

Draco took a deep breath, eyes falling closed. "That sounds like a wonderful surprise."

Harry hummed. "It would've been, wouldn't it have?"

Draco nodded. "Lucky I'm home, then, huh?"

"Yes and you're not holding up your end of the deal," Harry growled. "Undress. Now."

Draco sighed, but stepped back. He held Harry's eyes as he stripped down, feeling like his stress was falling off with every bit. He held his arms out once he was nude. "Well?"

Harry grinned. "It's definitely a start. Now me."

"And then?"

Harry winked. "You'll see. It's part of the surprise."

Draco laughed, but eagerly set to his task. After all, a midnight Christmas surprise was the best present he'd received and being able to come for it, even late, was even better. He kissed Harry once more, feeling peace and contentment settle on him. 

_Happy Christmas._


End file.
